poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting a phone call
Here's how getting a phone call goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Peter: I don't believe it. They've murdered Leadfoot. Smolder: You guys know that robot too? Penny Ling: Yeah, he helped us saved Chicago. Espeon: But I don't understand. Why has humanity turned on the Transformers? Sylveon: We don't know, sweetie. But what we need to do is try to make sense, and find out what all of this is going on. And why those soldiers, and the other villains really want Optimus so bad. Leafeon: Well, it's not Optimus we're worried about, mom. Sylveon: Then what is? Leafeon: We're all worried about the other Autobots. Bee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, and Wheelie. Brian: Don't worry Leafeon. I'm pretty sure they're all safe. Kida: I agree with Brian. I have great faith they will be alright too, since they had helped restore Atlantis. Duck: Yeah, but what about that scary Transformer that shot those rockets at us, and was fighting Optimus? Eevee: We're not sure, Duck. But whoever he is, he certainly was not a revived Megatron. Skeeter Valentine: Well, do any of you guys know any human allies you know that are friends with the Transformers, that can help us? Brian: Well, there's Sam Witwicky and Colonel Lennox from NEST. Pepper Clark: Sam Witwicky and Colonel Lennox, that's it! Let's ask them for help! Brian: Well, Pepper, I'm not really sure. Because I bet they ended their relationship with the Autobots after the Chicago war. And, I don't know what to do now. (sighs) I guess I'll have to use my thinking cap on this one. we hear writing, and a cork squeaking in a bottle noise, and thumping away Blythe Baxter: What was that? Silverstream: something Hey look! turns around and sees a letter in a bottle Brian: Now, what's this? picks up the bottle, removes the cork, and slides the letter out of the bottle, and reads it "I noticed you left your thinking cap behind, try these instead, they're good for the brain. Gone fishing, rabbit." he notices something Oh, well, well, well. picks it up and reveals to be a carrot How very thoughtful. Sugarcoat: But it's just a carrot. Buttercream Sunday: Well, vegetables are good for the brain, Sugarcoat. takes a tiny bite of the carrot and swallows it. Then his eyes widen open Brian: Plane. Drain. realizing that the carrot is helping he takes another huge bite Mountain. Fountain. Wait a minute, that might be something. Lois: But how? It's just making you rhyme words! Brian: True, but it could lead me to something. I think I'll try the celery. tosses the carrot away and takes the celery and takes a bite from it, and his eyes widen open Sausage. Bicycle. Hip! another bite Toothpaste. Beach. Hip! opens his mouth and prepares to take another bite, but stops Wait a minute. Vaporeon: What is it, Brian? Brian: Beach. Beach! the celery away That's it! That's it! Haha! Lemon Zest: The beach? How can you plan on taking a trip to the beach, in a matter like this?! Brian: No, it's what's at the beach, I'm talking about! takes out his phone Dang it! I have to find a good signal, I have to make a phone call! Hip! away to get a signal we cut to a fancy hotel in Japan, and inside we see a dog shape like Brian, but he is wearing clothes, has earrings, and has a come hair, and is snoring. Meanwhile, Brian is standing on top of a rock and is pointing his phone in the sky and then it gets a signal Brian: Yes! the numbers and puts the phone in his ear as it rings back with the other dog, his phone rings, as the dog springs and wakes up in shock and falls off the couch and gets back up Dog: No officer, I swear! Huh, what? noticing his phone ringing Oh, it's my cell phone. picks it up and answers it Hello? Brian: Jasper, Jasper, is that you? Jasper: Oh, hey cos! How's Sylveon and the kids, and your adventures? Brian: Oh, things are doing fine. But where are you? Jasper: Oh, paradise. I had just arrived in Japan, and here I am. Brian: Jasper, listen to me. You gotta come and find us, right now. Jasper: Now? But I'm having the time of my life! Brian: Oh, no you're not! You're coming here! Japser: in anger Alright, what do you want? Brian: You have to help us figured out what's killing the Transformers. Japer: Someone's killing the Transformers? Brian: Yeah, why you heard about it? Jasper: Yeah, out a Transformer gun I got this Transformer gun from a shopping mall. Brian: YOU WHAT?! Jasper: his teeth Is that bad thing? Brian: as he face palms Okay, never mind that! Look listen to me very carefully, there's a tracking device on my phone, I'm gonna activate it, and once I do, my tracking will appear on the screen of your phone, and you will track us down with it. Please take care of this, Jasper and.... around Don't tell anyone that Optimus Prime is with us. Jasper: The Autobot leader? Brian: Shhh!!!! Jasper: Okay, you don't have to shh at me! Brian: Jasper, you gotta come to help us right away! I'm counting on you! Jasper: Alright, I'll be there. Just activate the track device. up Brian: Jasper, hello? looks at the screen of his phone (gasps in anger) He hung up. Jasper: (sighs) I wanna be here on this vacation, then some wild crusade. his phone Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series